jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Locutus21/Archiv
Hallo Locutus21! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Locutus21!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, --RC-9393 09:49, 30. Aug 2006 (CEST) ---- Auch von mir herzlich willkommen! Sei mir gegrüßt, erfreut sehe ich einen neuen Besucher aus dem Delta-Quadranten, was mich natürlich besonders neugierig macht. Was hat einen Borg ins SW-Universum verschlagen? Freue mich mehr über Dich zu erfahren Bild:;-).gif, somit auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen Bild:Wink.gif und liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 23:42, 30. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Aaach - der Delta-Quadrant...! Alte Heimat ! Widerstand ist zwecklos - Bild:;-).gif Nee - Star Trek war immer sehr schön, aber eben kein Vergleich zu Star Wars. Ich habe mich jetzt mal hingesetzt und ein Bissarl zu mir geschrieben, damit ihr auch wisst, mit wem ihr´s zu tun habt. Immerhin scheinen hier ja viele richtig nette Leute unterwegs zu sein ! :Ich freue mich auf die gemeinsame Arbeit ! :Noch eine Frage an Dich: Die SW-Icons die Du auf Deiner Seite hast, kann ich da den ein oder anderen verwenden, für meine Benutzer-Seite? :Viele Grüße ! "Locutus21 12:52, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST)" ::Hihi, die Borg... ja, das waren noch Zeiten, da geriet die Föderation noch so richtig ins Schwitzen Bild:;-).gif. Aber das stimmt, Star Wars war damals der Hammer, ich weiß noch wie ich als 8 oder 9-Jähriges Ding mit großen Augen im Kino saß und einfach nur hin und weg war Bild:--).gif. ::Ich vermute mit den Star wars Icon meinst zu die ::* Smilie-Collection ::Zum Klauen ist sie da Bild:;-).gif, verbreite sie so weit Du kannst Bild:;-).gif ::Liebe Jedigrüße und frohes Schaffen Jade-Skywalker 13:06, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::P.S.: Check mal Deine Emails, ich habe Dir eine Mail zukommen lassen! Ich schließ mich Jade direkt mal an: Hi Locutus21, schön, dass du bei uns mitarbeitest! Außerdem find ich gut, dass wir endlich mal jemanden haben, der sich für die "Behind the Scenes"-Artikel einsetzt! Tja, Star Trek ist auch ziemlich cool. Das Faszinierende dabei sind sicherlich die Technik, die Philosophie und die (vielleicht mögliche) Zukunftsvision. Aber ST hat gegenüber SW ein klares Defizit: Action hin oder her - bei SW ist die Action ein Hauptbestandteil und wer hätte sich nicht schonmal gewünscht, besagte Besucher aus dem Delta-Quadranten mit einem Lichtschwert zu bearbeiten? Bild:;-).gif Nochmals herzlich willkommen (su cuy'gar) und auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 14:48, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Danke euch allen für die vielen Grüße (warm ums Herz werd!) - und ja: Du hast völlig Recht. Wenn Captain Picard damals ein Laserschwert gehabt hätte....wäre interessant, ob sich die Borg daran hätten auch anpassen können... Aber da sind wir dann gleich bei so übergreifenden Fragen wie: Könnte die Enterprise gegen den Todesstern kämpfen? Also: Lassen wir´s besser ! Bild:;-).gif :SW ist die Action, ST mehr dann so die (könnte ja alles irgendwann mal klappen) Technik. Daseinsberechtigungen haben beide - auch wenn ich mich ganz klar als SW-Fan sehe...Bild:--).gif :So - jetzt muß ich erstmal ausruhen - die Geschichte des Imperiums (die ich gerade überarbeitet habe) hat mich geschafft. (Lach!) :Viele Grüße und auf gute Zusammenarbeit ! "Locutus21 16:04, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST)" Willkommen! Hi Locutus21, auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen! Ich hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit und bald mehr über dich zu erfahren! Gruß--General Grievous 19:58, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) : Vielen Dank und Du siehst - ich habe Deinen Wunsch umgehend erfüllt ! :-) :Viele Grüße und gute Zusammenarbeit ! "Locutus21 12:52, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST)" Links Hallo Locutus! Ich habe gerade die frisch überarbeitete Geschichte des Imperiums gelesen (war dringend nötig :) und wollte Dich nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass Du nicht jeden Begriff und Namen immer wieder verlinken mußt - es genügt, ihn beim ersten Auftauchen einmalig in eckige Klammern zu setzen. So sparst Du Dir eine Menge Arbeit :) Ansonsten: Viel Spaß weiterhin! Ich finde es auch sehr gut, dass sich endlich mal jemand der Schauspieler und Leute "hinter den Kulissen" erbarmt - sie haben es verdient... Gruß! RC-9393 16:46, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hallo RC-9393! DANKE für den Tip! (Keuch!) Und das sagt man mir jetzt!Bild:--).gif Prima - das erspart einiges an Arbeit, gerade in längeren Artikeln, wie Imperium. Danke - und auf gute Zusammenarbeit! :"Locutus21 16:58, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST)" ::Keine Ursache :) Am Anfang weiß man einiges halt einfach noch nicht, aber das geht ganz schnell, bis man alles durchschaut hat. Und nicht vergessen, bei Fragen aller Art nicht verzagen - einfach fragen, egal wie dumm dir eine Frage vorkommen mag! Wir helfen gerne. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! RC-9393 17:19, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ok - dann will ich gleich mal eine "blöde Frage" ;-) stellen: Wird bei den Beiträgen zwischen den einzelnen "SW-Universen" unterschieden, also Original-Filmen, Expanded Universe, Marvel, etc.? Oder gilt alles gleich? :::Locutus21 14:40, 2. Sep 2006 (CEST)]] ::::Hi, von mir auch noch ein herrzliches willkommen, und zur Frage: Nein, es wird nicht unterschieden. Es gibt nur ein sw Universum und indem man die quellen angibt, kann der leser erkennen, aus welchem teil es kommt. mfg und frohes schreiben.--Yoda41 15:00, 2. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Hallo Locutus21, das kann ich dir gerne beantworten! :) :::::Also grundsätzlich unterscheidet man die einzelnen Universen nicht, da ja im Grunde alles von Star Wars handelt und eine Linie in der Koninuität besteht. Dadurch kann man in einem Artikel sowohl Informationen von den Filmen, als auch Informationen vom EU reinpacken. Das ist sogar erwünscht... :::::Wichtig ist dabei nur, dass deine Quellen offiziell von Lucasfilm stammen. Wenn diese Voraussetzung gegeben ist, stehen die alle Türen offen. Gerüchte und Theorien haben eigentlich nichts in einem Artikel zu suchen; nur Fakten. :::::Die einzigste Abgrenzung besteht im Unterschied zum Star-Wars-Universum und der realen Welt. Dort wird ganz klar unterschieden, was real ist und was einfach nur zur Handlung von Star Wars gehört. Dies sollte man beim Schreiben von Artikel berücksichtigen. Wenn du natürlich einen Artikel über einen Schaupieler und ein Crewmitglied schreibst, bleibt nur die reale Welt. :::::Auf jeden Fall viel Spaß noch... :::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 15:05, 2. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Hallo Locutus! Schön, daß du weiter fleißig den Leuten "hinter den Kulissen" ein Gesicht gibst :) Einen Tipp hätte ich noch für Dich: es wäre für die Leser sicher hilfreich oder interessant, wenn Du Deine Quellen mit Links versehen würdest; unter "Website" oder "Offizieller Website" kann man sich nicht allzuviel vorstellen. "Aktive" Quellen sind einfach informativer. Um einen externen Link einzubinden, kopiere einfach die komplette Adresse der Website (z.B. in der IMDb) und setze sie in eckige Klammern. Wenn Du hinter der Adresse ein Leerzeichen läßt, kannst du dahinter dem Link auch einen aussagekräftigen Namen geben, damit keine kryptische, lange Webadresse zu sehen ist. Als Beispiel habe ich den IMDb-Eintrag in deinem Irvin Kershner-Artikel zum Link umgewandelt, schau Dir zur Inspiration einfach den Quelltext an. Viele Grüße! RC-9393 10:26, 6. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::PS: Ich hab gesehen, dass Deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel immer in so merkwürdigen eckigen Klammern steht. Wenn Du irgendwo einen Diskussionsbeitrag hinterläßt, schreib am Ende einfach 4 Tilden (ohne Klammern, ohne alles): ~~~~, daraus generiert Jedipedia dann automatisch deine Signatur, Links zu deiner Benutzerseite und den Zeitstempel, ohne dass Du Arbeit damit hast oder Dich um etwas kümmern mußt :) RC-9393 10:29, 6. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Hallo RC-9393! Vielen Dank für Deine Tips! Frag mich nicht warum, aber irgendwie dachte ich, daß hier externe Links nicht so gerne gesehen werden - daher hab ich sie weg gelassen. Aber - kein Thema - die mache ich in Zukunft rein, dann kann derjenige, der sich interessiert entsprechend weiter schauen. ::::::::Und die Signatur probier ich doch gleich mal aus: Locutus21 10:52, 6. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Na also - passt doch ! ;-))) Dankeschön ! :::::::::Externe Links sind bei Schauspielern oder anderen Leuten aus der "realen Welt" etc. in Ordnung - sie sind nur nicht als Quellen erlaubt, wenn es um Artikel innerhalb des SW-Universums geht, weil externe Websites nicht als "kanonische" Quellen gelten. Hier sind ausschließlich die offiziellen Lucas-Seiten als Quellen erlaubt, zudem natürlich alle offiziellen Filme, Bücher, Videospiele etc. Dieses hat den Hintergrund, dass Leute keine Infos aus Wikipedia-Artikeln, Fanseiten o.ä. kritiklos übernehmen, da deren Inhalte bisweilen fragwürdig sind, sondern sich an die Original-Quellen halten, deren Informationen nachprüfbar und nachvollziehbar sind. Artikel zu SW-internen Themen, die aufgrund von offiziellem Material (und dazu gehört die Datenbank von StarWars.com) geschrieben werden, sind okay - und diese Quellen sollten dann eben auch angegeben werden. Gibt es zufällig eine super-interessante oder wichtige Drittseite zu einem SW-Universum-internen Artikel, kann man diese in Ausnahmefällen auch gesondert unter "externe Links" angeben, niemals aber unter "Quellen"! :::::::::Bei Schauspielern und Themen aus der "Realen Welt" ist das etwas ganz anderes; hier gibt es keinen offiziellen, von Lucas autorisierten "Kanon", an den man sich halten müßte. Wenn Du etwas über Schauspieler oder Regisseure schreibst, kannst Du die Quellen, aus denen Du diese Informationen beziehst, natürlich angeben; offiziell lizenziertes Material über diese Personen gibt es ja nicht :) Also, nicht verwirren lassen - reale Welt und SW-Universum sind zwei ganz getrennte Geschichten! Gruß! RC-9393 11:01, 6. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Beziehungsweise: Wenn Du Deine Quellen bei den Schauspielern nicht Quellen, sondern "Weblinks" o.ä. nennst, bist Du GANZ auf der sicheren Seite ;) RC-9393 11:07, 6. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::OK - prima und vielen Dank. Hierzu noch eine Frage, die sich mir die ganze Zeit schon aufdrängt: Wie schaut das mit den Inhalten und Bildern aus, die hier verwendet werden? Lucas hat sich ja nicht nur mit Star-Wars ein Denkmal gesetzt, sondern gilt auch als äußerst restriktiv, wenn es um Rechteverletzungen geht. Wenn ich also jetzt ein Bild aus Star-Wars einfüge oder auch nur die Namen nenne, die Lucas hat schützen lassen (z. B. R2-D2, C-3PO, Darth Vader oder Chewbacca) - wie sieht das dann mit den Rechten aus? Kann das Ärger geben? Ich versuche immer Bilder auszusuchen, an denen wahrscheinlich niemand die Rechte besitzt, jedoch ist das nicht immer zu klären. Oder gilt eine Datenbank, wie diese, als Bereich, in dem man so etwas verwenden kann? :::::::::::Locutus21 11:12, 6. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::::Das ist in der Tat eine gewisse Grauzone; bei der amerikanischen Wookieepedia werden Bilder unter der Rechtsform des "Fair Use" verwendet, was eine Verwendung von copyright-geschütztem Material zu dokumentarischen Zwecken in gewissem Ausmaß erlaubt. Mit der genauen deutschen Rechtslage bin ich nicht wirklich vertraut, Obi-Wan K. ist hier vielleicht ein besserer Ansprechpartner. Die Verwendung von Bildern in Wikipedias wird bislang meistens toleriert (die "große" Wikipedia hat gelegentlich Copyright-Probleme, z.B. bei der Verwendung von eigentlich kostenpflichtigem topografischem Kartenmaterial oder Bildern aus der Wirtschaft), aber bislang gab es in Star Wars-Bilderfragen bei der (viel größeren) Wookieepedia in Amerika bislang noch keine größeren Probleme von Seiten von Lucasarts oder Lucasfilm; sie scheinen diese SW-Wikipedias zu tolerieren, vielleicht, weil auch ein gewisser Werbeeffekt für sie damit verbunden ist (meine persönliche Spekulation ;). Anders sieht es mit Bildern aus dem geschützten Bereich wie dem SW Hyperspace aus, der ja nur zahlenden Mitgliedern vorbehalten ist; hier wird auf der Wookieepedia momentan schwer diskutiert, ob "Fair use" auch hierfür gilt oder nicht. Ich würde das Hochladen von Bildern aus dem Hyperspace auf die Jedipedia aus genau diesen unsicheren Gründen nicht empfehlen, weil das wirklich zu hart an der Grenze ist, aber ansonsten wird das Einbinden von Bildern und Screenshots aus Filmen oder offiziellen Publikationen momentan von offizieller Seite zumindest toleriert. Gruß! RC-9393 11:27, 6. Sep 2006 (CEST) Videospiele Hi Locutus! Falls du es noch nicht gesehen hast: Es gibt auch eine Infobox-Vorlage für Videospiele (zufällig von mir erstellt), die du für die Daten und das Bild verwenden kannst. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:58, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hi Ben Kenobi! Oh - wußte ich nicht! Danke für den Hinweis, werd ich doch gleich mal überarbeiten! Danke und viele Grüße! Locutus21 16:06, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Nochmal Hi Ben Kenobi! Ich habs jetzt überarbeitet, jedoch kann ich erst in ein paar Tagen weiteres einfügen. (Lauftext des Spiels, Wertung, etc.) wenn ich es mal ein paar Stunden gespielt habe. Bis dahin noch Geduld - sollte es einer bereits angetestet haben: Feel free, es zu überarbeiten ! :-) ::Locutus21 16:29, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) User mit Qualitätsansprüchen Mal eine Frage: User mit Qualitätsansprüchen - ich hab mir mal das Plakativ gegeben, daß ich die "Qualitätsoffensive" unterstütze, da ich all meine Infos aus gesicherten Quellen hole, nachprüfe, mir beim Einstellen auch Mühe gebe, Formatierungen und Layouts beachte....etc. Komm ich dann auch irgendwann auf die Seite der "User mit Qualitätsansprüchen" - oder wie landet man da ? ;-) Danke für eine Info - und prima, daß das Vandalenproblem von euch so klasse gelöst wurde ! Danke ! Auch - und wie wird man "Vandalen-Task-Force-Mitglied" ??? Locutus21 20:28, 22. Sep 2006 (CEST) Hi Locutus21! Einfach und genau so ganz unten in deine Benutzerseite einfügen! Gruß --Premia 21:06, 22. Sep 2006 (CEST) : Prima - Danke Premia ! Hab´s gleich eingestellt. (Man lernt ja nie aus !Bild:--).gif) :Locutus21 14:05, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) HELP !!! Irgendwie habe ich jetzt Mist gebaut: Ich wollte eigentlich bei der Kategorie "Droiden" eine Unterkategorie "Attentäter-Droiden" machen. (u. a. mit IG-88 und C-3PX) Aber irgendwie ist das jetzt durcheinander geraten. Wenn man auf eingibt "Attentäter-Droide" dann scheint das selbst eine neue Kategorie zu sein.... Könnte mir jemand helfen ? Sorry - hab das irgendwie noch nicht so richtig drauf ! Dankeschön im voraus ! Locutus21 17:47, 27. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Ich bin mir zwar nicht 100% sicher, ob ich das so behoben habe wie Du dir das vorgestellt hast, .... :*Du solltest vermeiden eine Kategorie in sich selbst einzuordnen Bild:;-).gif :*Eine Weiterleitung funktioniert so: #redirect Artikelname :*Wäre es nicht geschickter aus der Kategorie:Attentäter-Droiden ein Artikel zu machen? :Steffen Gebhart 18:15, 27. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Locutus21! Die Kategorie hast du schon richtig angelegt, aber dein Text für eine Kategorie zu "verschwenden" wäre sehr ungeschickt, zumal er wirklich gutr ist. Ich habe den Text aus der eigentlichen Kategorie genommen und ihn in einen separaten Artkikel kopiert, welcher wiederrum in der besagten Kategorie eingeordnet ist. Ich hoffe du bist damit zufrieden ;) ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 19:19, 27. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Perfekt !!! Dankeschön ! So sollte es eigentlich aussehen! ;-) Locutus21 10:14, 28. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Übrigens: Du schreibst ja echt fleißig Artikel und dazu noch richtig Gute. Gefällt mir, weiter so! :) Ich weiß nich ob du es im Jedipedia-Artikel gesehen hast, aber mit deinem IG-88-Artikel hast du den 1.600. artikel verfasst und dich in der Liste der Meilensteine verewigt. Glückwunsch! ;) ::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 17:47, 28. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::FREU! Dann hat mir ja der alte Blecheimer Glück gebracht ! ;-) Ach weißt Du - hier ist die Motivation eigentlich gleich doppelt vorhanden: Einerseits Star Wars und auf der anderen Seite die ganze Communitiy hier, die echt Sagenhaftes leistet. Ich bin froh und stolz Jedipedia - und somit euch alle - unterstützen zu können - und es macht ECHT Spaß ! :-) Locutus21 10:54, 29. Okt 2006 (CET) Übersetzung von Wookieepedia-Artikeln Hallo Locutus, ich habe gerade bei Deinem A-Flügler-Artikel gesehen, dass der größte Teil dieses Artikels eine 1:1 Übersetzung des entsprechenden Wookieepedia-Artikels ist. Vielleicht hast Du das bislang nicht mitbekommen oder in den Richtlinien übersehen, aber das Übersetzen von Wookieepedia-Artikeln verstößt gegen die Richtlinien und ist nicht erlaubt - es handelt sich dabei im Grunde genommen um nichts anderes als um das Kopieren einer inoffiziellen Website - wie wir es auch von deutschsprachigen inoffziellen Websites wie SWU kennen, was ebenfalls nicht erlaubt ist. Wookieepedia ist keine offizielle Quelle, sondern nur eine Seite wie die Jedipedia, die Informationen sammelt, von Dritten geschrieben wird und durchaus auch Fehler enthält. Bitte schreibe alle Artikel selbst und verwende dabei ausschließlich offizielle Quellen (Bücher, Zeitschriften, Videospiele, Filme), auf die du dich beziehst. Einzig erlaubte Quelle ist die offzielle Website starwars.com, aber auch hier gilt: Bitte nicht die Datenbank-Einträge wortwörtlich übersetzen, sondern die dort enthaltenen Informationen höchstens frei formuliert in einen eigenen Artikel einfließen lassen. Auch Bücher etc. dürfen nicht übersetzt werden, sondern dienen nur als Informationsquelle. Dieses hat - neben der Übernahme von Fehlern aufgrund der Verwendung inoffizieller, von Dritten zusammengestellten Websites - auch copyright-technische Gründe und könnte der Jedipedia deswegen ernsthaft schaden. Deswegen achten wir sehr darauf, dass keine kopierten (bzw. übersetzte) Artikel in der Jedipedia landen; kopierte Artikel wie Wookieepedia-Übersetzungen werden gelöscht - bevor Du Dir also vergebliche Arbeit machst, wollte ich Dich unbedingt auf diese Richtlinie bzw. Handhabung hinweisen! Auf Nummer Sicher gehst damit, wenn Du Infos aus offiziellen Quellen zusammenstellst und selbst formulierst. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 16:26, 13. Nov 2006 (CET) *Hallo RC-9393 - Danke für den Tip. Sicher hast Du Recht, wenn ich einige (hauptsächliche) Teile aus der Wookiepedia übersetzt habe für den Artikel, wobei mir nicht klar war, daß dies verboten ist. Ich werde mich natürlich daran halten, kein Thema. Ich habe auch umgehend den Artikel überarbeitet, und die Teile, welche von dort stammten, entfernt und durch eigene Quellen ersetzt. :Hierbei stellt sich mir jedoch eine Frage: Auch die Wookiepedia bedient sich ja aus allen möglichen (offiziellen) Quellen. Somit ist aber doch vielfach klar, daß die Datenbasis ja gleich ist und sich die Inhalte nicht unterscheiden. Ich habe hier einige Aufzeichnungen (z. B. die Weiterentwicklung des A-Wing nach dem Fall des Imperiums - was ich jetzt entfernt habe, weil es dort steht) die aber genau das Gleiche sagen, wie in der Wookiepedia steht. Wenn ich das verwende, dann habe ich den gleichen Inhalt wie dort, was unzulässig ist. Lasse ich es aber weg, ist der Artikel unvollständig... Wie gehe ich damit um ? Danke für einen Tip, wie ich mit sowas umgehe und viele Grüße Locutus21 09:52, 14. Nov 2006 (CET) *Hallo Locutus hab ich mir gedacht, dass Du das einfach noch nicht wußtest, denn ansonsten schreibst Du Deine Artikel ja vorbildlich :-) Deshalb hab ich Dir auch nie böse Absichten unterstellt. Zu Deiner Frage: natürlich ist die Datenbasis gleich und natürlich kann man in der Wookieepedia durchaus nachschauen, welche Quellen dort für einen Artikel verwendet wurde oder schauen, welche Punkte dort in einem Artikel genannt wurden und ob man die gleichen verwenden würde, ob dort etwas vergessen wurde (oder ob dort etwas falsches steht, was öfter vorkommt als man glaubt). Es geht nicht darum, dass hier der gleiche "Inhalt" wie in einem Wookieepedia-Artikel verboten ist - in dem Fall könnten wir hier keine Artikel mehr schreiben. Natürlich greifen wir alle auf die selbe Datenbasis zurück und beschreiben die selben Sachverhalte. Es geht einfach nur darum, dass Artikel selbst geschrieben d.h. formuliert, strukturiert, recherchiert und gegliedert werden und nicht wörtlich übersetzt und in identischer Form übernommen werden, anstatt selbst die Primärquellen zu Rate zu ziehen (das hat übrigens auch die Wookieepedia nicht gerne, die die "ausländischen" Websites gerne mal besucht. Insbesondere ein polnisches SW-Wiki ist mittlerweile eine nahezu 1:1 Kopie der Wookieepedia auf polnisch, was nicht der Sinn der Sache sein kann und auf WP zu einer größeren Diskussion und Unmut geführt hat.) Abgesehen davon, hinterher werden hier Artikel ausgezeichnet, die irgendjemand auf Wookieepedia geschrieben hat oder es besteht die bereits erwähnte Gefahr, beim Übersetzen kritiklos Fehler mit zu übernehmen oder beim Übersetzen neue hinzuzufügen. Sich Anregungen zu holen ist nicht schlimm, wenn Leute Schwierigkeiten haben, einen Sachverhalt selbst zu ordnen, und natürlich ist es nicht schlimm bzw. gar nicht vermeidbar, über die gleichen Punkte zu schreiben (wenn man allerdings ein Thema aufgrund der vorliegenden Primärquellen schreibst, dürfte es auch kein Problem sein, die Infos, die man darin findet, selbst und vielleicht sogar besser anzuordnen und vorzustellen, so daß es nicht nötig ist, sich am WP-Artikel entlangzuhangeln). Um was es hier einfach geht, ist die wortwörtliche "Kopie" des Artikels in Formulierung, Gliederung und allen anderen Punkten. Und natürlich sollte man vermeiden, einen WP-Artikel Übersetzen einfach nur zu übersetzen und dabei "umzuformulieren", das ist auch nicht Sinn der Sache. Nachschauen und inspirieren lassen ist okay, aber die Fakten im Artikel sollten selbst geordnet, formuliert und aus offiziellen Büchern etc. zusammengestellt werden, anstatt einfach nur von dieser Seite geklaubt und dann neu formuliert zu werden. Das ist eigentlich alles. Insofern ist es gar nicht so kompliziert wie es sich anhört ;-) Ich hoffe, das beantwortet Deine Frage und Du kannst wieder loslegen! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 10:15, 14. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Prima - OK - dann ist mir das klar. Im Prinzip ist´s ja auch logisch: Immerhin haben wir unser eigenes Projekt. Denn sonst könnte man ein paar Übersetzer dran lassen und in zwei-drei Monaten hätten wir die 1:1 Kopie in Deutsch. Das macht wenig Sinn (da ich bei "denen" auch schon einige Fehler gesehen habe), macht keinen Spaß (weder demjenigen, der schreibt, noch demjenigen der das Original mit viel Mühe verfasst hat) und ist ja auch nicht im Sinn einer Wiki. Somit hat Du Recht - und ich werde hier weiterhin meine Bücher und Magazine konsultieren - immerhin ist da genügend Stoff für die nächsten Jahre vorhanden ! ;-) Somit: Herzlichen Dank für Deine Hilfe - und weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit ! Locutus21 10:51, 14. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Gern geschehen! Schließlich ist das hier "unser" Projekt und soll etwas ganz eigenes werden und kein "Wookieepedia-Klon". Wenn wir das Übersetzen von Artikeln erlauben, haben wir zwar innerhalb von wenigen Wochen wahrscheinlich 5000 Artikel, aber das kann nicht der Sinn der Sache sein :) Abgesehen davon hetzt uns ja keiner - gut Ding will Weile haben und wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, die Jedipedia zu einer guten und fundierten deutschsprachigen, eigenständigen Datenbank aufzubauen. In diesem Sinne: auf gute Zusammenarbeit, auf daß die Jedipedia auch ohne "Kopien" wächst und gedeiht! RC-9393 Admin 11:02, 14. Nov 2006 (CET) IG-88 IG-88 gab sich die Indentifizierung IG-88A. Müsste der Artikel nicht auch so heißen, denn es gibt ja auch IG-88B usw.?--Mathias2 11:45, 16. Dez 2006 (CET) :Der weithin bekannte Name des Droiden-Kopfgeldjägers lautet "IG-88". Wahrscheinlich würde es Leute irritieren, wenn sie auf einmal "IG-88A" lesen würden. In der WP ist es so geregelt, dass es eine eigene IG-88-Droiden-(unter)-reihe gibt, wo jeder einzeln aufgeführt ist. Vielleicht können wir das ähnlich machen. Nichts für ungut, Locutus, dass ich mich eingemischt habe! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:13, 16. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Danke Ben Kenobi ! ;-) Locutus21 12:20, 17. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Diese Lösung hätte allerdings einen Nachteil: IG-88A bzw. IG-88 werden auf WP doppelt genannt. Das wäre natürlich nicht gut.--Mathias2 13:57, 17. Dez 2006 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Locutus21, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG Darth Vader 19:43, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Archiv Ok - der "gelöschte Inhalt" ist wieder da, Dankeschön - ich mache ein Archiv. Hm...ok - wie mache ich das hier....keine Ahnung... ;-) Jango - kannst Du mir da bitte kurz einen Rat geben? Danke und viele Grüße Locutus21 11:01, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Klar sicher, also du fügst folgendes ganz oben auf deiner Diskussionsseite ein dann is dort so ne kleine Box wo Archiv eins drinne steht, der link ist zunächst rot,du öffnest diesen Link am besten in nem neuen Fenster, dort fügst du als allererstes die Vorlage:Abgeschlossene Diskussion ein ( ), dann schneidestest du den Inhalt deiner Diskussionsseite aus bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo du möchtest, also bspw alles bis auf den Punkt hier, dann speicherst du beides ab und das wars auch schon ;) Gruß Jango 11:41, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) So - da wären wir wieder ! Nach längerer Abstinenz (in der ich mich um einige neue Herausforderungen kümmern mußte) melde mich mich bei euch zurück. Hat sich ja richtig viel getan. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, waren es gerade 3.000 Artikel, inzwischen gehen wir ja munter auf den 5.000sten zu. Prima - das freut mich sehr und ein riesen Lob auch an die vielen, die inzwischen dazu gekommen sind und natürlich auch meine Anerkennung an die "Alten Hasen", die sich noch immer mit riesen Zeitaufwand um alles kümmern. Das letzte, was ich angegangen habe, was der Tatooine-Artikel, ich denke, da fehlt noch einiges, was in der nächsten Zeit ergänzt wird. (Vielleicht kann mir da jemand für die geschichtliche Betrachtung etwas helfen, denn dazu habe ich in meinem Fundus leider noch immer nicht besonders viel zu bieten.) Und dann gibt es ja noch immer ein paar Leute "hinter den Kulissen", die noch auf ihre Erwähnung warten. (Das war ja schon immer so mein "Fachgebiet".) Somit: Ich freu mich, wieder hier zu sein ! Die bisherigen Diskussionen sind ins Archiv gepackt - Danke Jango für Deine Hilfe - und somit ist hier wieder Platz für Neues.... Viele Grüße - und auf wieder mal: Gute Zusammenarbeit ! Locutus21 Willkommen zurück Hallo Locutus! Schön, dass du wieder da bist! Ich freu mich schon auf deine kommenden Projekte. Hast du schon gesehen, dass ich mir letztens den Tatooine-Artikel vorgenommen hatte? Dabei hab ich die Hauptsektionen (also alles vor HdK) neu sortiert und überarbeitet. Und was dich besonders freuen wird: Durch die Ergänzung der Geschichte Tatooines ist der Artikel inzwischen auf dem Weg zur Exzellenz... Bild:;-).gif Natürlich kannst du immer noch was bei HdK schreiben, doch sollten wir die geschnittenen Szenen vielleicht besser im Film-Artikel unterbringen als bei Tatooine. Viel Spaß und viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 10:41, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Hallo Ben Kenobi - schön wieder von Dir zu hören! Ich war gestern zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder hier und war völlig begeistert, was sich alles getan hat. Zum Lesen des Tatooine-Artikels bin ich erst jetzt gekommen. Toll - ich war der Ansicht: Da gibt´s nix mehr zu sagen, nachdem ich da im Januar gut 2 volle Tage dran geschrieben habe - aber Du und die halbe Jedipedi haben da echt noch einiges gefunden. Aber auch hier zeigt sich das, was ich hier so richtig toll finde: Alle haben weiter daran gearbeitet - und jetzt bekommt er (HOFFENTLICH) seinen verdienten Stern! (Im 3. Anlauf klappt´s sicher - ich drück die Daumen! Grins!) :Noch eine Frage: Ich habe irgendwie ein Problem mit der Formatierung von Babel auf meiner Seite. Ich hätte das gerne UNTER dem Kasten über mich selbst - bekomm es jedoch irgendwie nicht hin. Hast Du eine Idee, was ich falsch mache? Danke im voraus - und ich freue mich wieder hier zu sein ! Locutus21 01:07, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Freut mich, dass du die Überarbeitung gut findest. Ich hab mich mal um deine Babels gekümmert - ich hoffe, das ist so in deinem Sinne! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 01:29, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Danke !!! So spät noch fleissig - vorbildlich! ;-) Genau so hab ich´s mir vorgestellt. Dankeschön! Locutus21 01:38, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Hallo Locutus! Ich freue mich auch, dass du uns mal wieder besuchst. Nachdem du deine Diskussionsseite gelöscht und deine halbe Benutzerseite geleert hattest, hatte ich mir schon Sorgen gemacht, du würdest uns verlassen. Zum Glück habe ich mich ja getäuscht :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 07:21, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Hallo Little Ani! Dankeschön für die nette Begrüßung! Ja - es war etwas heftig im letzten halben Jahr, beruflich, wie privat und so mußten ein paar Dinge neu geregelt werden. Und ich brauchte einfach etwas "Luft" - aber die Jedipedia verlassen? Neee neee - dafür seid ihr doch alle viel zu nett! Und nachdem "mein" Tatooine-Artikel jetzt auf dem Weg zur Exzellenz ist - was soll da noch schief gehen? Lach! Ich freu mich wieder hier zu sein. Dankeschön an alle für die super Arbeit - insbesondere an euch Admins! Auf - weiterhin - gute Zusammenarbeit! Locutus21 11:56, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Frage zu Überarbeitungen von größeren Artikeln Wie überarbeitet ihr Artikel, die etwas größer im Umfang sind? Stellt ihr die Änderungen gleich Stück für Stück ein (also über mehrere Tage hinweg), oder wartet ihr, bis ihr alles zusammen habt und stellt sie dann auf einmal ein? Hat beides Vor- und Nachteile... Wie handhabt ihr das? Locutus21 22:11, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich mache das mal so und mal so. Die Gefahr bei einer einmaligen Großaktion, sofern sie nicht mit Word durchgeführt wird, ist natürlich, dass es schnell verloren gehen kann, wenn beispielsweise ein Bearbeitungskonflikt stattfindet. E.B 22:14, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja aber bei einem Bearbeitungskonflikt, gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit das was man gechrieben hat zu kopieren und nochmal einzufügen und dann abzuspeichern. -- Gruß Boba 22:39, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Hm....das Problem ist: Wenn ich die Teile (Beispiel: Ich sitze derzeit am AT-AT-Artikel) einzeln einstelle, über mehrere Tage, dann ist das übersichtlicher und der Artikel wächst kontinuierlich. Jedoch kann es halt sein, daß an einer Stelle noch ein Bild fehlt, oder nur eine Überschrift ohne Text steht. Bearbeitungskonflikte halte ich für weniger problematisch, weil der Artikel ja gekennzeichnet ist, für die Überarbeitung. Aber wenn halt jemand sich den Artikel zwischendurch anschaut, dann fehlt halt teilweise einiges.... Locutus21 22:46, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja aber er weiß auch das daran gearbeitet wird;)-- Gruß Boba 22:01, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Gut - der AT-AT stapft nun scheibchenweise in die Jedi-Pedia. ;-) Locutus21 00:30, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) AT-AT Du bist bei dem artikel ziemlich übereifrig... :) Für die einzelnen Varioanten brauchst du dich in diesem Artiekl ganrnicht so austoben... da gibts ja schließlich eigene Für (achja und versuch doch wenn möglich Denglisch zu vermeiden und die Deutschen Begriffe zu verwenden, sprich X-Flügler statt X-Wing.) --Modgamers 19:38, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Weißt Du, wenn ich einen Artikel schreibe, dann versuche ich das Thema umfassend zu betrachten und zwar mit allem, was es dazu zu sagen gibt. Aus diesem Grund gehören die Variationen des AT-AT dazu. Somit finde ich Deine Kritik, daß ich hier "übereifrig" wäre, nicht wirklich zutreffend. Die einzelnen Variationen des AT-AT sind bisher auch noch nicht in der Jedipedia. Desweiteren ist - wie man unschwer am Titel erkennen kann - der Artikel derzeit in Bearbeitung. Das bedeutet, daß er noch nicht fertig ist und noch einiges daran verändert wird. Denglisch schreibe ich nicht, jedoch kann es - wenn ich den Artikel bearbeite - sein, daß ich einiges schreibe, was hinterher noch überarbeitet wird. Wenn der Artikel fertig ist, dann heißt es X-Flügler. Also-einfach abwarten und wenn der UC-Vermerk draußen ist, dann kannst Du gerne das alles verbessern, was Du willst. Sorry - ist nicht mein erster Artikel hier. Dennoch Danke für Deine Fürsorge. Locutus21 20:47, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ist auch nich mein erster umgang mit nem UC ;) bin dann auch schon etwas länger dabei ... Ich hab halt nur die Überschrift AT-AA gesehn und dann das da drei oder vier neue Textblöcke zugefügt wurden. dachte du hättest das ziemlich breitgetreten. Dem ist ja nicht so. Bau halt nochn paar hinweise auf die Hauptartikel ein. Persönlich würde ich die andern aber nicht als AT-AT Varianten sondern nur als Kampfläufer Varianten bezeichenen. Sind eher komplett neue Fahrzeuge als Ableger das AT-AT. Dies war der zweite grund warum es bissel komisch für mich aussah. Naja noch frohes schaffen --Modgamers 23:10, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja - da hast Du Recht. Und darüber habe ich gestern Abend länger nachgedacht: Im Prinzip ist es so, daß der AT-AT die Unterkategorie der Läufer ist. Die könnte man unterteilen in 2-beinig und 4-beinig. Und die die anderen sind quasi "Abarten" des ursprünglichen Konzepts. Somit wäre es wohl am Sinnvollsten da eine Hauptkategorie zu machen (Walker / Läufer / Kampfläufer /o.ä.) und dann die einzelnen "Viecher" drunter zu packen. Oder was meinst Du Modgamers? Dir auch frohes Schaffen! :-) Locutus21 09:03, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sooowas wie.... die hier ? Kategorie:Kampfläufer ;)--Modgamers 10:55, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) : Jaaaa - genau so! Prima! Ich denke (da ich die nächsten 2 Tage nicht da bin), ich werde das dann zum Wochenende alles da zusammen basteln, und die "Variationen" dann nur kurz erwähnen und auf die entsprechenden Artikel verweisen. Dann ist da alles, was läuft, zusammen - und der AT-AT nimmt da dann halt am meisten Platz ein. (Hat er auch verdient in meinen Augen...! ;-) ) Locutus21 12:04, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Schauspielbilder Hallo Locutus! Ich habe heute in einer Art Edit-Wahn unter fast allen Schauspielbilder den Vermerk eingefügt, da RC bei ihnen leider die Quellen vergessen hat. Du kennst dich doch sehr gut mit Schauspielern aus, könntest du vlt. die Quelle nachtragen? Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 18:47, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) "Wir sind die Borg" :Hallo Asajj - ich kann mal schauen, wobei viele der Bilder wahrscheinlich aus der IMDB stammen, bzw. aus den offiziellen HP der Künstler. Ich schau´s mir mal an, wenn ich demnächst mal Zeit habe. Locutus21 11:57, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Dein Borgbruder dankt dir, Locutus. Gruß, --Garm Bel Iblis 12:25, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::So - nachdem ich jetzt endlich auch mal wieder Zeit habe, mich an die Jedipedia zu setzen, habe ich mir das mal anhand von einigen Schauspielern angeschaut. Also - die jeweiligen Quellen zu finden, ist teilweise nahezu unmöglich, es sei denn, man hangelt sich durch hunderte von Website durch und schaut sich u. a. jeweils hunderte von Bildern an. Daher hätte ich einen anderen Vorschlag: Auf der offiziellen SW-Site sind ja viele Bilder der Schauspieler. Und diese können ja von "öffentlichen Nachschlagewerken" wie Wiki und Co. benutzt werden, wenn der Copyright-Hinweis erfolgt. (Zumindest meiner Meinung nach...) Somit wäre jetzt die Frage, ob man diese Bilder nicht alle austauscht. Was meinst Du Asajj - bzw. alle anderen auch? Grüße Locutus21 17:28, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Es kommt auf die Bilder an - sofern welche besonders treffend oder außergewöhnlich toll sind, können wir sicherlich damit leben, die Quelle nicht zu haben. Da ja der Schauspieler im Normalfall zu erkennen sein sollte, kann bis zur Findung einer entsprechenden Quelle auch der Hinweis zusätzlich zu da rein. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:36, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Danke Ben Kenobi - meinst Du so: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Bild:Carrie_Fisher.jpg ? Locutus21 19:56, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich finde auch, dass wir die Bilder auf starwars.com übernehmen sollte. Könntest du denn bei den Kategorie:Bilder von Synchronsprechern die Quelle nachtragen? --Garm Bel Iblis 13:29, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::So - bin wieder da! (Dienstreisen sind einfach lästig!) Blöde Frage: Ich bin gerade dabei die Quellen nachzutragen. Bei einigen ist die Quelle die Deutsche Synchronkartei (www.synchronkartei.de). Reicht es jetzt, wenn ich dazu schreibe: "Quelle: Deutsche Synchronkartei" oder den Web-Link dazu, oder......? Danke im voraus für eine Antwort! Locutus21 18:06, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Mach einen Link, das wird genügen, denke ich. Viele Grüße, --Garm Bel Iblis disku 18:10, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ach ja, vergiss nicht unter den Bildern, da wir die Bilder ansonsten ja nicht nutzen dürfen. Liebe Grüße --Garm Bel Iblis disku 18:21, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Erledigt ! ;-) Locutus21 18:48, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Super! --Garm Bel Iblis disku 18:48, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Der Dunkle Lord Da ja Vader und Anakin zusammengelegt werden sollen, so währe es anzuraten, wenn du gleich Benutzer:Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker gesamt bearbeitest anstatt Vader. --Modgamers 13:57, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hallo Locutus! Ich sehe gerade, dass du Darth Vader UC genommen hast. Davon möchte ich dir abraten, weil Darth Vader gerade den Anakin Skywalker Artikel mit einer kompletten Biografie versehen will. Darth Vader wird dann nur noch ein kurzer Artikel mit einem entsprechenden Überblick. Du verstehst? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 13:59, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Tja, 2fast4u ben ;) --Modgamers 14:00, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hee - ich will doch auch was sagen! ;-) Lach! Danke für den Hinweis - das erspart mir Arbeit - und gutes Gelingen an Darth Vader! Locutus21 14:04, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Hmm du solltest vielelicht deine Hilfe anbieten, auf der oben genannten Seite. --Modgamers 14:06, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::??? Äh...gerne. Aber - ich dachte, die UC läuft so, daß jemand das alles mal zusammen schreibt, einstellt, und wenn der UC-Vermerk raus genommen wird, daß man dann das dann erst weiter bearbeiten darf. Ich meine - wie soll man zu zweit an einem Artikel arbeiten? Kannst Du mir da weiter helfen? Danke! Locutus21 14:10, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das Stimmt, nur scheint wohl das eine Art Gemeinschaftsbaustelle zu sein, so wie die disku es verrät... naja.. Fragen kostet nix. --Modgamers 14:12, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nochmal AT-AT hab grad bei denen Quellenangaben Star Wars Technical Commentaries gefunden. Dasi st aber eine nicht Offizielle Webseite und somit auch keine offizielle Quelle. Leider musst du alles jeweilige löschen, was du von dieser Seite entnommen hast und nicht mit offiziellen Quellen belegen kannst. --Modgamers 02:27, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Naja - halte ich jetzt für eine etwas sehr enge Auslegung - dennoch kannst Du beruhigt sein - von dort hatte ich einiges zu den div. Abarten des AT-AT, welche ich dann aber wieder rausgenommen habe. Somit kann man die Quellenangabe auch getrost rausnehmen. Locutus21 02:34, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST)